The Amazing Spider-Hulk
by karawalters
Summary: Peter parker and Jennifer walters decide after another random team up that it's best to stay teamed up.
1. Chapter 1

spider-shulk

It began as an unseasonably cool summer day in new york, a mear ninety-five degrees, and as warm as it was for your average new york resident it was even worse if you happened to be wearing brightly colored spandex and swinging through the city like your friendly neighborhood spider-man.

Peter parker, better known as spider-man when in costume was conducting his normal patrol rounds when he heard an alarming sound in the distance. The closer he got to the sourcce of the sound the louder his spider-sense screamed at him to run away. So loud in fact he almost didn't register the incoming car hurling through the air right at him.

He managed to dodge being the first person ever to be run over by an airborne car by planting himself ontop of the car and quickly webbing it to the surronding buildings.

Three blocks away where the car was originally parked a monumental battle was taking place between the barborously brutal dirk garthwaite known better as the wrecker and the vigorous vixen known as she-hulk.

The road crushed under her powerful foot as she leapt once more into the fray striking the wrecker in the jaw with her powerful knee. Though stunned the wrecker reacted quickly, grabbed her leg and threw her into a parked car. While she as momentarily stunned the wrecker ran towards she-hulk swinging his crowbar preparing to level a final blow to the green beauty.

She-hulk stood her ground ready to give her all in a single punch. Wrecker swung his mighty crowbar at her head, only something caught his wrist at the last minute. She hulk smiled seeing the white webbing surronding the wrecker's arm. "Hey dirk, why dont you pick on somebody much smaller and weaker than you!" Wrecker growled as he used his free hand to attempt to tear the webbing.

Spider-man quickly webbed both his hands together wrapping it around a light pole for leverage he yanked hard on his web slamming wrecker's fist into his own face. "Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself."

He latched the webbing to the light pole and leaped over the wrecker landing on the crumpled car next to she-hulk. "Always wanted to do that." he laughed. She-hulk smiled down at him. "Thanks for the assist." "Hey you did most of the work, I just came in and tied him up."

Wrecker finally broke free of the webs with a roar. "Youse guys aint gettin off that easy! Round two starts now bug!" The wrecker swung his crowbar once more, She-hulk ducked as spider-man sprung high into the air. "You made a big mistake giving me time to rest, dirt." she-hulk rose with a tremendous uppercut sending him sailing high into the air.

Spidey whistling attracted she-hulk's attention. "Shulkie knocks one out of the park in the bottom of the ninth! Do you believe in miracles!" she smiled and picked up wrecker's crowbar holding it like a baseball bat.

Minutes and several blocks later found poor wrecker webbed tightly in a coccoon for S.H.I.E.L.D. with a note pinned to him signed "courtesy of your friendly neighborhood spider-man and the sensational she-hulk.

Hours later jennifer walters known to the world as she-hulk rested in one of her hulk sized t-shirt while watching the news broadcast replaying the events of her fight with the wrecker. She sipped at her coffee. Her heart fluttered when she saw spider-man swing into action. She didn't really understand why she felt this way. After all he wasn't any funnier than any other hero, quippiness seemed to be a prerequeset. She's certainly been with better built men, compared to hercules he looked frail but she knew he wasn't. Even with leverage it took a lot to hold back the onslaught of the wrecker.

A cellphone camera had caught the wrecker crashing into central park. Before the wrecker could fully recover she-hulk landed in front of the wrecker, with spider-man summersaulting in behind her. "Let's end this already, I'm late for a pedicure." "I'll end it alright!" wrecker growled throwing a haymaker at she-hulk and missing. "Wasn't talking to you." "I'll hit him high you hit him low." spider-man said spinning out of the way of wrecker's crowbar before firing quickshots of his webbing in wrecker's face. Instinctively wrecker tried to rip the webs off of his face. Taking advantage she-hulk leapt at the wrecker, she slid behind him wrapping her arms around his waist before lifting him into the air and slamming him into a boulder the size of a buick.

The rock split in two under the emmence force. Unfortunately this did not deter the wittless wrecker as he stood back up prepared for more. "You've already lost, dirt, give up."

Jennifer wondered if she should call him. They did make a good team after all. Beauty and brains, and whatever spidey brought to the table.

Miles away peter was watching the news as well, unfortunately his channel was owned by J3 so their narrative was a bit different. "-flagrent disregard for the safety of innocents caught in the crossfire! Thankfully she-hulk arrived to put an end to what could have been a total disaster!"

As much as peter was loath to admit it jameson was right, if it had just been him and dirk the fight would have turned out very differently. She was certainly fun to be around as he recalled from previous encounters. Suddenly his phone rang as phones tend to do. "Hello?" he asked "H-hi." he almost didn't recognize the voice on the other end for moment. Then he realized it was she-hulk's alterego jennifer walters. "Jenny, how's everything? Sensational I trust?" Peter watched as spider-man stole wrecker's crowbar

"I was watching the news and it got me thinking how we made a great team." jennifer said as she watched herself land a flying side kick into the wrecker's stomach.

"I was thinking the same thing," spider-man webbed wrecker's head and leaped over him pulling his head back with all his might. As spidey expected wrecker snapped the webbing just as planned. She-hulk leapt with a mighty knee sending wrecker flying once more.

The news switched to another camera phone as jenny crashed through the roof of the subway platform. She slammed into wrecker once more, she began to punch his face in rapid seccession. Spider-man showed up just in time to see wrecker punch her off of him and onto the platform.

"I was thinking the next time you needed back up you could call me." The camera phone couldn't pick up what spider-man said to she-hulk over the crowd's screaming. In the next moment she-hulk ripped up a pillar and threw it at the wrecker.

The wrecker smashed the pillar, unseen to him spider-man was riding on top and leapt over him as he smashed the pillar to pieces. Spider-man shot a web to the wrecker's crowbard and quickly shot the other end to the third rail. In an instant fifty-thousand volts traveled through the webbing through the crowbar and into the wrecker's entire body. The wrecker screamed doubly for the pain and the power drain before falling unconcious.

"Sounds like a plan." Our friendly wall-crawler agreed. Their conversation continued discussing logistics and potential things to shout before attacking the bad guys.

A few days later our friendly neighborhood scientist was working in his lab at horizon labs attempting to design an app that would warn you when a villain was disrupting traffic flow based on his own spider sense when his prototype alerted him to an attack downtown. Within minutes peter was suited up and swinging through the street. His app alerted him in his mask's new heads up display that rhino was attempting a getaway after robbing a jewlery store.

Rhino barrelled through the rush hour traffic tossing cars to the side as he stampeeded through the street. A speeding armored swat vehichle raced towards rhino. Rhino chuckled "You think you can stop me once I get on a roll?!" The rhino ducked his head and flipped the swat vehicle rolling it end over end down the street. As the vehicle was about to smash a police car spider-man landed on the under carriage quickly webbing it to the nearby buildings stopping it inches away from hitting the police car. "Hate to stop you guys when you're on a roll."spider-man punned in his usual fashion, the rhino shouted. "Ah the little spider!" "Little?" spider-man lobbed a quick volley of web balls at rhino's face while he leapt into the air before landing on a taxi cab. "I'll have you know I am well within normal ranges for a guy with spider-like powers!" Rhino ripped the webbing from his face and growled at spider-man. "Tough talk for a small fry!" Rhino charged spider-man, spidey of course dodged it with ease "You're really stuck on these short jokes arent you?" "I agree!" Rhino turned around swining his huge arms wildly. "Stand and fight shrimp!" Spider-man ducked again "Again with the short jokes. You're gonna give me a complex if you dont cut it out." Spider-man webbed rhino's arms to his chest and leapt over him spring boarding off of his head. "You little punk!" Rhino tore the webbing once again and spun around "You can't take me in a straight up fight so you use cheap tricks!" "Well he's got me there." spider-man crouched on a squad car as she-hulk cracked her knuckles and smiled. "That's why I called in the emerald beauty herself." Rhino swallowed hard but foolishly was undeterred and charged anyway. She-hulk caught his charge, picked him up, and slammed him on the street knocking him out cold. "I don't know what you're always complaining about, he's a chump." she-hulk mocked "Don't you start. Now say cheese!" spider-man snapped a picture of she-hulk standing triumphantly over the unconcious rhino.

Jennifer busies herself doing hand stand pushups, cause honestly why wouldn't she, while the television played in the background. "Welcome back to S-news keeping you uptodate on the latest super hero news around the world. Rumors that wolverine was spotted in japan still persist" A blurry photo of a short man with wild hair leaping from a building appeared in the top right corner. "Well we certainly hope that's him or it's a hard stop without a healing factor. Psylocke reportedly stopped an armored car robbery in england. Iron man was seen flying over california, no news as to why just yet. And in a bit of local news earlier in the week spider-man haulted a jewlery heist but that's not what has the city talking." Jennifer stopped with her workout staying on her hands "She-hulk was the one to deliver the decisive blow, but that's still not what has the city atwitter. Eyewitnesses suggest more than just crime fighting was going on between the duo."

Photos of spider-man taking pictures of she-hulk appeared on screen. "Hewasjusttakingaphototocelebratethehellman!" jennifer screamed at her t.v. before crashing onto her floor. "Some argue this is nothing more than a celebration photo" "I like those people!" she said rubbing her head. "Four more times this week the dynamo duo have been spotted, wether it was spider-man helping contain thundra or she-hulk even stooping to help foil a police chase. Kinesiologist suggest-" "the hell is that?!" "that the body language between the two is more than just a simple partnership." A graphic of lines imposed over the images told jennifer nothing "Wether this is a budding relationship or something more we'll keep you posted."

Jennifer paced back and forth in her apartment. "You take one picture with a guy and suddenly you're in love!" she kicked her couch regretting it immediately. Suddenly a green foot kicked the couch breaking it on her wall. "When I kick you you move!" she shouted "I wonder if other female superheroes have to deal with this!" she thought about all the female superheroes she knew personally, most of the times the rumors were true. Suddenly she thought about spider-man. He was certainly fun, he kept things interesting during all the times they fought together. Some of these heroes can be so egotistical, both of the men and women could. She really respected those who could keep a level head while being adored by millions.

She felt the need to call him but couldn't understand why. She sat on the broken couch and called him up on the "spidey-phone" as he called it before she knew she had done it.

Peter was busy tweaking the app when his phone sprang to life. "Hello jen." he said while continuing with the app. "How'd you, oh right, I guess i'm the only girl with your number." "You're the only one in that exclusive club." Jennifer felt herself flush. "I wanted to say thanks for the app. It'll do wonders for my bounty hunting." "Not to mention save you time in traffic." they both laughed "as if we ever worry about traffic." There was an awkward silence "Did-did you see snewz?" she asked using it's nickname. "No I've been busy in the lab." Jen could hear the small inflection in his voice. He was so happy to be in the lab. "Well apparently we're a couple." she chuckled, he dropped a soddering iron and swore. "We're what now?!" "Apparently us stopping the baddies together make us a couple now." she chuckled and peter guffawed a little to hard for her liking. "What's so funny?" "Some people belive the most ridiculous things that's all."

Jennifer felt a sting in her chest "Yeah, totally ridiculous. Like I'd want to date you." she laughed defensively feeling like a fourth grader. "I'll try not to be offended by that." he said returning the soddering iron back to it's rightful place. Jennifer felt a little happy she jabbed him in the same way he did her. "Yeah I mean you probably got a face like deadpool under that mask of yours." Now peter was insulted. "I'll have you know I'm cute as a button."

"Oh yeah who told you that?"

"My aunt."

"So basically your mother."

"Hey now-"

"Sorry I was a lawyer, I need some kind of proof." she laughed again while on the other side of the phone peter grew quiet. Spider-sense has never helped him out with women before but he suddenly felt something was amiss. "I don't really expose myself, I mean my identity to strangers. Bad things happen." Peter thought back to the time he had to sell his soul to save his aunt's life because he reveled his identity.

"Oh I'm a stranger now?"

"W-No I mean we don't really know each other."

"Well, come out of the lab and we can get to know each other." she challenged.

"I-well..."

Jennifer's heart pounded harder than fighting a skrull, why?

"Let's do it. I mean-"

"I know what you mean." she silmultaneously felt relieved and nervous and excited. "Let's do it!" she laughed.

A few days later and another fight between between whirlwind left our heroes preparing for their first date, meeting. In true superhero fashion they agreed to meet on a rooftop. Spider-man was the first to arrive. Why was he so nervous? He knew he could trust her, he knew he'd eventually tell her because of that fact. So why was he nervous? A small shake of the rooftop let him know she had arrived. "Welcome to my parlor." spidey said turning around to face the emerald beauty.

"What?"

"Said the spider to the...nevermind. Okay, let's do this." spider-man grasped the edges of his mask.

"No, wait." she-hulk grabbed his arm. "I was thinking, I dont want to pressure you. If you're not ready to tell me then I can understand. I'll wait until you're ready."

Behind his mask peter smiled "No I want you to know. Because I trust you." Almost relieved he pulled off his mask. "Well?"

He looked so ordinary but cute at the same time "Well you're cuter than I expected."

"Uh thanks."

she nudged him "It's a good thing, believe me." She shrank down returning to jennifer walters. "Jennifer walters, Nice to meet you."

Peter smiled, everyone knew who she was but he still appreciated it "Peter parker. "

"Alright, let's get some dinner. I'm starved."

Peter and jennifer entered a fancy resteraunt dressed in their civies. "Wow, swanky!" she said as the waiter sat them at their table.

"Yeah being a scientist for a real company pays money. Who knew?"

"Well I am just glad I decided to dress up. This, a pair of jeans and some workout gear is about all I own right now." she smiled at peter. Knowing he was eyeing up her little black dress with a neckline stopping short enough to show cleavage but not enough to look like a hooker.

After a nice dinner they decided to walk back to their respective apartments, once they retrieved their bags from the rooftop of course.

"How do you 'hulk out' in a dress like that?" peter finally asked

"Hoping I'll hulk right out of my dress are you?" she teased

"No I-"

"It stretches. When you're a hulk you gotta invest in stretchy clothes." she admitted.

"Can...I see it?"

Jen stopped in the street

"I'm sorry I didn't mean"

"No, just making sure there's no papparazi. You still have your secret identity to think of." Jennifer closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were entirely green. Her arms bulged with muscle, next her legs bulged and lengthened until she was two feet taller than before. Finally her skin turned green. Her dress now showing much more clevage. Peter noticed of course but was too polite to mention it.

"Amazing."

"I prefer sensational but ya know, to each their own." she chuckled.

"Thank you, I dont think I've ever seen you change before."

"If you saw me change you'd remember it the rest of your life." she winked.

Peter's voice caught in his throat "Y-you can change back now if you want. Whatever makes you more comfortable."

"I'm actually more comfortable like this." She struke a seductive pose and smiled down at peter "Are you not enjoying the view?"

Peter gulped "I've enjoyed the view all night." They both realized what he said and the awkwardness clouded the area like a dense fog.

She-hulk grabbed peter's hand. "Come with me!" she said leaping high into the air. Peter tried his best to not scream, but failed. Finally they landed outside of a club with dance music beating into the street. "Let's have some fun." she cheered setting peter down.

"Sure, give me a moment." peter bent behind a car and lossed his dinner. "I never liked when your cousin did that either."

"Well now you'll need something to wash that taste out of your mouth. Follow me." She-hulk walked past the line to the displeasure of many of the people standing in line. Some however were mesmerized by the arrival of a super hero and of course one as beautiful as she-hulk.

The bouncer took one look at her and was stunned to see a celebrity in this neighborhood. "He's with me." she says dragging peter behind her, who was busy covering his face as casually as possible with his hands.

Inside the darkened club jennifer's green skin may have been hidden but she still managed to stand out by standing head and shoulders above the crowd. Literally.

The music proved to be just as loud inside as it did outside. Jennifer danced beautifuly to the beat while peter flailed as best as he could. Jennifer laughed at peter's attempts before taking his hand in hers and guiding his body to match her own swaying. Peter followed her body with his own drawing closer to hers. They lost themselves to the music as their fingers primal beat driving them closer and closer. The smell of her driving peter wild. He wanted her so bad his heart ached to look at her. The way her hair danced in the changing light, the way her smile would flash every time she saw him.

They finally arrived at her apartment building. "Well this is me. I'd invite you up but, someone broke my couch." She smiled

"It's fine, I never go up on the first date. I'm just not that kind of girl." Peter winked back at her. He found he enjoyed their little back and forth.

"Next time." she giggled, peter had never heard a hulk giggle before it was strange to-his thoughts were interrupted by lips pressed against his. Beautiful green lips like two gems. When she released him he wanted to say something clever or funny or anything but he couldn't. "Call me." she giggled again entering her apartment building.

"I yeah...phone. I have one of those." peter mumbled as he walked back to his apartment. He hadn't felt this way since mary jane. "Tonight wasn't supposed to be a date was it?" he asked the streets. He asked the street a lot, but of course it didnt answer. He spent the rest of the night thinking about jennifer walters and she-hulk and their kiss. Jennifer had a similar evening only about spider-man and peter parker. She at least knew he was cute now.

The next day peter parker was in his lab being absolutely worthless at his job today because he was staring at his phone. Did she really want him to call her? "Screw it!" she wanted him to call so he's gonna call. He reached for his phone at the same time his app alerted him to a new threat.

Peter groaned and grabbed his all purpose costume and jumped out of his window.

She-hulk was already on scene fighting off a hoard of robots. "Robots? How cliche'!" spider-man quipped as he swung in kicking three robots.

"Yeah they seem to keep multiplying!" She-hulk smashed two robots together tossing one and crushing the other into the size of a basketball before spiking it into the ground. The robot shattered and reformed into camel spider-bots.

"Smythe. It's gotta be." Spider-man shot a bolo wrapping around three robots which suddenly electrified them. "He's kind of obsessed with me."

"You got something for me?" She-hulk asked

"Oh uh, I was literally just about to call you-"

"No! I meant some gear, cause smashing isn't cutting it." she said putting her fist through a robot's head. "Not that I'm not enjoying this." She threw the trashed robot into an oncoming horde knocking them back and smashing a few more in the process.

"I need an unsmashed robot and some space." Spidey called out taking out two with a split kick knocking their heads off. She-hulk barrled through the more robots that were poised to attack him.

"They just keep coming!" she shouted smashing two together.

While she-hulk smashed spider-man examined the discarded remains of one robot, the lenses in his mask acting like a microscope. "That explains it. They're self-replicating nano-ogranisms."

"Meaning what? Every one we smash two will rise?"

"Basically. They're programed with a certain build so any piece we break off will rebuild to that specific model again."

"So what do we do?" She punched a group of robots three stories high.

"We need to shut them down in a way that doesn't break any pieces off." He said leaping over she-hulk finding a power junction.

"No smash?"

"Smash smarter." Spider-man busied himself pulling wires from the junction box and wiring it into his suit.

She-hulk groaned as tackled a group of robots and forced them back against a wall. "Lil help?" Spidey looked up from his work and fired a wide web trapping the group to the wall.

Spider-man swung into the air and began webbing off the street, criss-crossing the webs lines, some of the robots from the swarm getting trapped by the webs. "Go limp." He tells her before pulling her out of the street to the rooftop her perched himself on.

"I don't think that's gonna hold them long."

"It doesn't have to." The junctioni box whined with electric power as sparks begin to fly. "I rigged the junction box to overload." The current flowed through the web passing through the city block and the robots that were trapped in his webs. The junction box exploded sending a shockwave for miles overloading their circutry without breaking them.

"Impressive." she said in awe.

"I'm not just a pretty face ya know." he laughed.

"Oh I know." she said staring into his lenses. Her green hands slowly reaching for his mask.

"What are you doing?" he asked pulling back hesitantly.

"Shh." she lifted his mask above his nose kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

spider-shulk chapter 2

The kiss was like fire and electricity all over his body. This time he kissed back though. For our two heroes the entire world melted away, no cares, no worries, no villains, all there was was the kiss.

They finally stopped when a daily bugle helicopter swooped in for a closer look at the lovebirds. Spider-man quickly pulled his mask down over his face an angry frown behind his mask. "Jameson." Peter grumbled behind his mask.

"We should get out of here. We'll talk later." Her fingers traced the back of his gloved hand. "When there's less of an audience." She winked and launched herself off of the rooftop. Still stunned by the kiss and angry about it being interrupted spider-man shot a web covering the camera bubble under the helicopter. Sure, he'd catch hell about it later, but sometimes it's still fun to mess with jolly J's toys.

Peter somehow managed to finish his spider-sense app, despite his mind constantly slipping back to the kiss even on the train ride back to his apartment. It didn't help that every news channel was broadcasting their rooftop kiss. The daily bugle of course enraged that spider-man would "destroy bugle property." They all, of course ignored the fact that there were robots attacking the city. He was stuck once again thinking if he should call her or not someone knocked on his door. Well, pounded. "FBI." the muffled voice called.

"FBI?" Was this when the other shoe finally dropped? Peter knew working with horizon was too good to be true and now he was about to find out why. He opened the door slightly keeping the chain on the door. Standing in front of the door was a young F.B.I. Officer her cap pulled down over her face. "Is there a problem officer?"

"Yeah." That voice, "You didn't call me." the young officer looked up and gave peter a teasing smile. It was Jennifer.

Peter tried to hide the fact he was shocked and excited to see her again "Give me a second." he quickly shut the door in her face swearing as he frantically ran around cleaning his living room, webbing pizza boxes to the ceiling and sweeping his tools into drawers. He paused at the door before opening it fully. "Jen I didn't expect to see you, or remember telling you where I lived." he chuckled nervously. God, why was he sweating? He wondered as she strode into the apartment, removing her cap. "So...FBI?"

"Freeman bonding inc." she answered with a smile tossing the hat on the coffee table and pretending like she didn't notice the news still talking about their kiss.

"I'm a little surprised you came like this, not that I'm complaining, mind you." peter said finally closing the door.

"Well, I know you're still doing the whole secret identity thing and thought it might be odd if you neighbors saw a hulk at your door."

"Yeah, that might be awkward." Peter finally shut off the television, leaving them both in total silence. He knew she was obviously here to discuss the kiss and what it meant. Did she want to date? Did he?

"So." she muttered.

"So." he responded.

She wanted to change and take him right here and now, but the lawyer in her thought better of it. "Obviously we need to talk about our kiss."

"Yeah."

"Being she-hulk is really freeing, like I'm free from anxiety and shyness but with that freedom comes drawbacks. Like being impulsive and doing things you wouldn't normally do."

"Like kissing someone?"

"Exactly." Peter couldn't hide that he was a little hurt by this revelation. "So this is me telling you I don't regret it. I wouldn't have just up and done it like that."

"H-how would you have done it?" Funny how he reverts to that same wimpy nerd when he's nervous.

"I would have asked you out on a proper date first. Maybe to a dinner and movie something cliche' like that."

"Well it better be somewhere fancy. I'm not cheap."

"I was thinking a pizza and a beer." she smiled up at him.

Parker started fanning himself. "Lordy, lordy you do know how to treat a man."

Jennifer laughed at the little clown before her. "So it's a date?"

"Friday?" he swallowed hard keeping up his mask of goofy coolness.

"Friday." Awkwardly, she walked back to peter's door. Both of them trying to hide from the other the massive sweat stains that had formed during their flirtations. "Eight o'clock?"

"Eight o'clock." peter repeated closing the door and letting out a heavy sigh.

Jennifer wiped the sweat from her hands, breathing a sigh of relief. She could grill someone on the witness stand until they broke, but asking out a cute guy as Jennifer was still nerve racking. But she-hulk's idea of asking someone out is closer to a cave man bonking a cave woman over the head with a club and dragging her back to the cave. This is a bad idea. Maybe I'll get lucky and the world will end before Friday."

Friday came and despite Jennifer's wishes the world didn't end. She stood in her apartment staring into her now empty closet. Her clothes strewn about the room in a veritable war with herself and indecision. "It's just spider-man, no need to freak out." she reached for a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "But it is a date and he is cute." She reached for a sexy red dress that would hug her every curve and be daring even on she-hulk. "But it's only our second date."

She checked her phone, no disasters, no villains, not even a purse snatcher. "It's like the universe is conspiring against me!" she kicked the foot of her bed immediately regretting it as she fell on the floor grabbing her hurt foot. "This is going to end in disaster."

Jennifer stood before Peter Parker's door once again trying to stop herself from shaking. Taking a deep breath, she checked her dress was straight. It was as a black and white horizontal striped dress that stopped mid-thigh covered by a jean jacket, something she felt sent the message that she wanted a romantic night but not the message that she thought it was prom night. "Here we go." She knocked on his door.

Peter answered the door wearing a dress shirt and jeans. She thought how men have it so easy when it came to fashion. Of course she missed the two hours prior where Peter tried on every outfit he owned.

"Wow." Peter was still stunned by how beautiful Jen could be.

"I hope that's a good wow." She smiled.

"Oh, very good. Come in, please you." Peter groaned.

"Please me?"

"I..started to say won't you and please and it just got away from me."

Jennifer giggled at Peter. He laughed nervously back as he went to the fridge and retrieved the beers. "Pizza should be here in a few minutes." Peter stared at the beers on the counter. "So, you're a bounty hunter now."

"Yeah." She called back from the couch.

"What's that like? Fun?"

Jen looked at peter strangely. "About as much fun as it is pounding on the rhino."

Peter handed her a beer, "So tons of fun then." Jen smiled back at his terrible attempt at small talk.

"Peter."

"I know."

"It's always awkward dating coworkers."

"Coworkers?"

"Yeah, we basically work together. Only we don't get paid."

"And the benefits are lousy." They both shared a brief laugh before sipping their beers.

"Okay. No more hero talk. Tell me about what wacky invention you've created today professor." Jen adjusted herself on the couch, propping her head up with her arm, her dark hair cascading over her shoulder.

"I..Uh." Peter lost himself staring at jen. "Right, I worked on the spider sense app." He twisted his beer in his hands. "Guess that's technically hero talk, huh?"

"Technically."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Oh, thank God." Peter exclaimed. "I mean, pizza's here."He stood and whispered under his breath, "Or maybe Thanos."

Peter paid the pizza man holding two very large pies in his hands and kicked the door closed before sitting back on the couch next to Jen. "You know, now that I've had time to think, I realized why dating a civilian doesn't work. Being a hero is a huge part of our lives and for the most part we can't talk about it, either because of a secret identity or because, let's face it the truth would scare them. So, let's agree that limiting our conversation to non-hero topics is stupid and talk like a normal couple would."

"You thought of all that in the time it took me to pay for the pizza?"

"I used to be a lawyer. Formulating arguments quickly is something we're trained to do."

"Right."

"So, what do you say?"

"Sounds good counselor."

Jen grabbed herself a slice and sat back into the couch. "So, what'd you do today?"

Three hours later, the pizza is gone, the beer had run dry, young Frankenstein had robbed his grave and the pair had fallen asleep when Peter's app began beeping. Jen jumped up knocking Peter onto the floor with a painful groan. "Sorry."

"I'm fine, I wasn't using that rib anyway."

"Time to go to work."

"Wait, I made you something." Peter ran into his bedroom quickly returning with a small flat disk.

"Peter you shouldn't have, I didn't get you a weird frisbee."

"Put it on your chest."

She was confused, but still she pressed the device to her chest. A wave of energy enveloped her body. The energy settled on her clothes as it grew brighter until in a flash it changed her dress and jacket into a purple and white sleeveless shirt and purple pants complete with jack boots.

"Oh, good. It worked."

"What happened?"

"The frisbee shifted your clothes to your suit basically."

"And my dress?"

"Click the power symbol on your chest and it'll return to normal. Now no matter what you wear you don't have to worry about ripping your clothes."

"And you had this in your bedroom?"

"I..." The app beeped again. "Oh, thank God, a super-villain."

Shocker climbed down into the sewer, groaning angrily as his foot landed in something ungodly. "Next job better be on the beach."

"Don't those violate your parole herman?" Jen's voice echoed off the curved walls.

"Why don't you come find out!" He shouted at the voice.

Suddenly a foot crashed into his face out of the dark. "What is it with bad guys and sewers?" Spider-man's asked.

"You again?"

"Yes, me again. In the sewer. Stepping in what I'm going to pretend is chocolate." A flurry of web balls blasted Shocker in the face covering his eyes. Shocker stumbled forward, tearing the webbing from his face before turning around and running into she-hulk.

"Hi sherman." She-hulk cracked her knuckles before slamming her mighty green fist into his stomach. Staggering Shocker still stood, barely. "He's tougher than his carpet costume would have you believe."

"It's his suit, it absorbs a lot of damage."

"Guess I'll have to hit harder."

Shocker quickly pressed a button on his belt sending a shockwave all through the tunnel. She-hulk crashed into the sewer wall, while spider-man was shook loose from his perch on the ceiling and splashed into the sewer water. He spat disgusted. "I'll wash but I'll never be clean."

"You know what's so bad about you bug brain?" Shocker's voice echoed off of the walls now. "You upgraded your look but you never asked me about my new threads." Another shockwave ripped the heroes from their feet.

"Great, what now?" She-hulk asked picking Spider-man up off the floor.

"First we find him." He placed his bare hand on the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Spiders sense prey in their webs by the vibrations. He's putting out a continuous vibration."

"How much of a spider are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Good news, I found him, bad news, another wave is coming!"

Spider-man held on to She-hulk as an even more powerful shockwave ripped through the tunnel strong enough to tear brick and concrete from the supports.

Along the twisting labrynth of the new york sewer system Shocker found his destination. "Finally. Can't wait to get out of this stink."

"I don't know I'm finding it kind of cozy Sherman." She-hulk lept out of a tunnel, only to be blasted by Shocker's blasters.

"You may be tough but you can't touch me!"

"But I can!" Spider-man shot like a rocket striking Shocker in the back with a flying double side kick.

Shocker rolled along the ground before springing himself back up and blasting Spider-man. "Not smart getting close little bug!"

"He's a spider!" She-hulk struck Shocker with a titanic roundhouse sending him flying into the wall as another shockwave ripped the tunnel apart.

Back on their feet our heroes double teamed Shocker. Shocker blasted She-hulk, leaving him open to a barrage from Spider-man. Blasting spider-man left him open to She-hulk. Shocker blasted She-hulk in the face. Spider-man webbed his gauntlets together. She-Hulk grabbed Shocker in a crushing bear hug only to have her bones rattled like loose change before another shockwave hit them both sending them flying once again.

"Is it me or are they getting stronger and faster?"

"Ya know I think you're right."

The ceiling began to crumble. "What's above us?"

Spider-man opened his suit's display. "A bunch of apartments!" Shocker tore the webbing from his gauntlets as another shockwave ripped the ceiling apart. "It can't take another hit!"

Spider-man leapt to the ceiling as Shocker blasted another concentrated wave at him before turning to She-hulk. Braced for the impact She-hulk withstood the blast as she slowly dug her feet forward. The blasts shook the foundation underneath her as every bone in her body felt like it was breaking into dust. Shocker continued to pour on the power as Spider-man frantically webbed the ceiling as it fell apart piece by piece. With tremendous effort She-hulk reached Shocker crushing his gauntlets in her hands as another shockwave flung her across the room once more.

"No!" Spider-man shouted as a chunk of ceiling he stuck himself too fell free followed by more and more pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

She-hulk leapt into action catching the largest chunk of the ceiling as Spider-man hurried webbing together the crumbling ceiling as fast as he could. The rumbling slowed to a stop, but the moment She-hulk shifted to move away the rumbling began again. One wrong move spells disaster for our heroes and the people above.

"An entire city block, you wouldn't be trying to impress me would you?" Spider-man joked as he always did to hide his concern.

"Well, you know what they say. If you got it, flaunt it." She strains as the rubble shifts. "Not that I can't hold this forever but I did have some plans for tomorrow."

"Another hot date?" He examined the ceiling's steadily worsening condition.

"Depends on how well tonight goes. I might be having lunch with a cute guy."

He doesn't respond to her flirtations as his mind breaks down the possibilities, She-hulk could hold a city block on her shoulders as long as it would take to get rescue crews to the area, but the structure would collapse long before she would. The webbing would only hold for a few hours under the weight and how thing it had to be spread out. Scanning the tunnel there was nothing to create a temporary support from. Suddenly he had an idea struck him that She-hulk would hate.

"I have an idea." Before she can respond Spider-man open's a hidden compartment on his suit, attaching wires to the power symbol on her chest.

"You made his and her suits?" She teases.

"I, uh, I'm a scientist. We tinker." Was all he offered as he typed on his forearm with great speed. With a final keystroke, the suits begin to glow with the same energy as it slid up She-hulk's body to the cracks in the ceiling reinforcing it as it interwove with the webbing. Slowly she lowered her arms, satisfied that it would not collapse immediately.

"And just like that, I'm naked again." She grumbled. She noticed Peter looking away, trying not to steal a peek at She-hulk. She had to smile even in her current situation, most everyone, villain, civilian and even most heroes would take advantage of the opportunity to get an eyeful of her. But Peter did everything he could to avoid getting an eyeful. "What about him?"

A few minutes later the NYPD and other emergency crews found a naked and unconscious Shocker webbed up and dangling from the ceiling with a note signed 'Your friendly neighborhood Spider-man and the sensational She-hulk!'

Now, It's twelve after one and Peter is running late as always. Even with his meeting being so close to horizon labs he was still late. Finally, he made it to Cafe' Olay where he had agreed to meet Jennifer for lunch at twelve-thirty. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

Jennifer examined Peter. "Lucky for me I set my own hours." She was annoyed but expected as much from a hero scientist. Hell if Tony didn't have assistants reminding him of everything he'd never leave the lab to eat. "I hope it was worth it at least." She slid him a coffee as she allowed him to sit down.

"It was," He opened up a beaten up looking messenger bag and slid five discs to Jennifer. "I've made some more improvements, some voice commands in case you can't move."

"This is what kept you?" Her voice softer as she turned one disc over in her hand.

"Sort of, I was thinking how we really got lucky that the suits held up like they did but it got me thinking how if I did on purpose what I did on accident maybe they could be used for evac services."

"Like holding up collapsed buildings and tunnels."

"Exactly."

Peter sipped at his coffee while she put her discs away. "Well, so long as it was saving the world business I won't smash you." Jen chuckled at Peter as his eyes bugged out. Jennifer felt comfortable with Peter as herself not just as She-hulk.

Many blocks away, or several web swings if you're so lucky or a single hulk jump if you're luckier, in Manhattan Wilson Fisk watches the news as it once again reports the Shocker's shameful defeat at the hands of this new duo. Cracking three walnuts in his hands and throwing them back like Tylenol was the extent he would show his emotion to this intervention of his plan. He pressed a button on his desk with his massive finger calling for his secretary. "Mrs. Winsor."

"Yes, sir?"

"Get me ."

Back at cafe ole' the sensational super duo enjoyed their typical lunch befitting the rigorous needs of superheroes. Lots of highly caffeinated lattes and pastries. "Nectar of the Gods." Peter said with a mouth full of muffin.

"You know Hercules tried to get me to drink some nectar of the Gods?" Jennifer absentmindedly stirred the remains of her mocha frappe. "But I think that was a euphemism for his-" Peter suddenly began choking and spitting out his muffin.

"Really?" Jennifer smiled wickedly barely containing her laughter until it finally broke loose. "So he didn't?"

"No, he did." her laughter slowly died down. "But I put him through a brick wall." This time Peter joined in laughing.

A week later Peter had presented his latest spider-tech invention to his boss Max Modell and explained to him the versatility and potential of his discs with visuals and models. "Say the George Washington bridge is attacked by Doom."

"Doom?"

"Yeah, Doctor Doom. So he attacks the bridge and the bridge is minutes away from collapsing." Peter lays what looks like a small watch battery onto the model bridge. Sending a signal from his watch the tiny battery suddenly lights up. "Using sonar technology they can detect weak points in any structure and a is programmed to reinforce them." The tiny battery dissolves and appears to eat through the bridge. A strange glow follows through the holes of the bridge as tiny machines began their tasks. "With very little material it can repair the bridge long enough to allow cars and civilians to vacate the bridge safely."

"How long will it maintain stability?"

"Depending on the amount of material it can remain stable from twenty-four hours to six months. Perhaps indefinitley with the right modifications. And when you're done with repairs," once again he pressed his watch and the temporary structures glowed and seemed to dissolve and reformed into the tiny battery. "for easy storage."

Max Modell examined the schematics and the larger frisbee sized disc Peter left on his desk.

Many miles away Jennifer Walters chased a man in typical black combat boots and a jean vest and jeans through an alley. "Stop in the name of the Fashion police! Jean vests are a crime against humanity!" She shouted leaping over a garbage can he knocked over. The terribly dressed man raced around a corner where Jennifer heard the sound of glass shattering. As she rounded the same corner she noticed he was gone and a door with shattered window had been left open. She slowly approached the open door and slinked inside. Behind her in the alley the walking crime against fashion slowly raised himself out of the dumpster and once sure she was gone he walked the opposite direction. Suddenly he felt a hand yank him through what remained of the door window. A small thud and a zip later Jenny walked holding a very dazed criminal by his zip-tied arm. "You really think I'm dumb enough to fall for that, Doug?"

"It's Icepick, bitch!" He spat blood in Jennifer's face.

She slammed him face first into the brick building. "Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't see." She growled as she wiped the blood off her face. "Seems I got someone's blood in my eye. Hope you're not catching, Dougy."

"It's...Icepick." He mumbled as he slid to the ground.

"Yeah, you and like eight other guys this week alone. Seriously don't you guys worry about copyright law?" She hoisted him up to his feet once more. "I guess not." Suddenly her phone began to ring and a smile crept to her face before she even answered. "Peter."

"You busy?"

"Just getting a workout in with new york's criminal element."

"Oh, need my help?"

"Nah, his fashion sense is the scariest thing about him." Doug looked hurt as he examined his outfit before looking back at Jennifer. "I'm serious, I put a jean vest on a scarecrow for Halloween and he came to life just to set himself on fire."

"Hey!"

"Shh! Phone! Anyway, did you need anything?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to..uh..meet up...again."

"Got more tech for me?"

"Well, no. I mean, I could maybe whip something up by the-"

"It's fine really." She smiled as she imagined Peter squirming in his lab. "Though I am a little curious about what you would have whipped up in the meantime."

"I am a genius, I'd've figured something out."

"I like a man that's not afraid of a challenge."

"Please for the love of all that is holy, take me to jail!" The fashion reject shouted.

"I'll let you go. We can work out the details when you're not so busy."

"Sounds great." Jen's smile shifted to a grimace as she hung up the phone. "You know, I was going to take you in my van but I don't give rides to rude people." Doug's eyes widened as her form shifted into the jade giant that she was. Rude Doug's screams could be heard over the traffic as she lept into the air with him hanging precariously by her thick green bicep. No easy feat when you can't use your hands.

"Oh my god!" The scream had disturbed onlookers as Jennifer hugged Peter in congratulations toppling them both to the grassy hill under their feet.

"It's nothing really." He said with false modesty.

"Nothing? You're going to save lives doing what you love, how is that not amazing?"

He smiled up at her, her arms ensured he could not escape even if he wanted too, which he very much didn't. "You're right." Peter was still hesitant to brag on himself since it seemed every time he got a little bit ahead something would come along to knock him down again. With Jennifer, however, he felt maybe...

"I'm starving."

"I brought food." Jennifer smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss Peter. She smiled when she saw Peter's stunned face as she sat on the grass next to him.

"You gonna lay there all day?"

"The day certainly can't get any better."

She playfully kicked his foot with a smile. "Don't be so sure. Depends on how good your food is."

Peter reached into the bag he had wisely sat to the ground before he was tackled, "I made sandwiches." Nervously he handed Jennifer a BLT.

"So my man's a genius inventor and chef?" She smiled taking a bite of a decent BLT.

"...Looks that way." He tried to be cool and not freak out that she called him her man as he ate his own sandwich.

While Peter ate his sandwich in silence, Jen tried to remain calm while she mentally admonished herself for letting it slip out too soon. One of the terrible unspoken rules of dating was never to let the other person know you like them apparently. Kiss and have sex all you want but don't let them know you like them. "Humans are weird." She mumbled her mouth full of bacon.

"True." They both thought for a moment about their situation; a man with radioactive spider blood and a woman with a hulking beast inside her enjoying a nice picnic in the park had to be the most un-human and human thing. Jennifer rested her head on Peter's shoulder enjoying the brief moments of peace their lives would allow them. Perhaps it was due to their time fighting side by side that allowed them to attune to one another's wavelengths better than most in such a short amount of time that no words need be said. For once the news was right, Spider-man and She-hulk were a couple.


End file.
